warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Truth or Dare, Apprentice Style!
Rules: *Any person can edit this page, as long as he/she has an active story(meaning either you’re making a story, or the story is popular) with the apprentices as the main characters. *You can use apprentices from different stories from different authors if you want(such as Rainpaw from Under The Tree series asking a truth/dare to Shinepaw from my story ), but you have to have permission from the authors. (P.S. If you Dare, or Truth an apprentice from a different author, then only the owner of the character can do the ’reaction’ part, like when using the example above, if Rainpaw dares Shinepaw, then only I can do Shinepaw’s reaction, like roleplaying.) *You can put the apprentices when they’re in ’kit version’, like Shinepaw→Shinekit , so you can do cheesy dares or truths. *Make sure to put your signature, after you edit! (It’s basically a short series of roleplaying! If there is some mature content, then make sure to put MC at the top before you start!) *Mark the different sections with lines, using four ’- ’ Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan!Tigerwing 07:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) QUICK! HELP! I'M TANGLED IN A FROST!!! Spotty is the new 'word for epical' and you can't fight that~ 02:12, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- I'm a fan of DarkXBlue 02:50, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 02:51, April 15, 2013 (UTC) …Narration… You enter a forest, and deeper on, you see a cluster of apprentices of all ages and clans, and you see a couple of kits, too! Interested to see what they’re doing, you pad up to a white apprentice, and ask what’s going on. The she cat turns to face you, and mews ”All of the apprentices and some bold kits from the stories anywhere in the Warriorcats Fanfiction have gathered to do a truth or dare game! Want to join? By the way, I’m Icepaw from ’ The Star Trail ’” Group One/ The cats of ’The Return’ and ’The Star Trail’ Honeypaw: Daypaw, Truth or Dare? Daypaw: Umm...Truth! Honeypaw: Tell us, how do you feel about Emberpaw? *evil cackle* Daypaw:… *Sky gets darker* Berrypaw: C’mon, mew it out already! Daypaw: *sighes*… Okay, I really really like him. Emberpaw: *blushes* Shinepaw: Aww... So cute! Leafpaw: Get a bush, you too! Daypaw: *mutter* I’m gonna kill you guys Daypaw: Wavepaw, Truth or Dare? Wavepaw: Dare....NO I MEAN TRUTH! Petalpaw: Hehehe you said dare first *purrs* Wavepaw: Crap Daypaw: Wavepaw, I dare you to go up to Skypaw and tell her you love her in front of Shinepaw watching. Wavepaw: NOOOO! Everyone: Do it! Do it!*chants* Icepaw: *holds video tape* Wavepaw: *lashes tail* *stalks over* Sk...Skypaw? Skypaw: *trying to pretend she doesn’t know, and flutters eyes* Yes? Wavepaw: *says really fast* IloveyouSkypaw *runs over to Icepaw* Stop taping me! Icepaw: *giggles, and posts vid on Facebook* Shinepaw: NOOOOOO!!!! Wavepaw!!!!! Flamepaw: Don’t worry, you still have me. Icepaw: But you guys broke up. Don’t you remember? Flamepaw: Oh darn it Wavepaw: *starts begging* Oh, forgive me Shinepaw! It was a dare I didn’t really mean it! I love you not her!! Skypaw: *wails* Wahahhhhh!! Daypaw: Okay, this got out of paw. Stop it you guys or I’ll blast you with lightning. *Sky rumbles omniously* Everyone except Skypaw: *closes mouth* Skypaw: Waaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Everyone except Skypaw: *hisses* Shut up! Skypaw: *deep sniffle* wahh.....h. *stops, and everyone sighs with relief* ---- Wavepaw: Alright, my turn. Splashpaw: ’NotmeNotmeNotmeNotme’ Wavepaw: Splashpaw… Splashpaw: NONONONONONO! Wavepaw: …Truth or Dare? Splashpaw: Um...Dare. Wavepaw: I dare you to go and slap your leader’s face. Mwahahahaha!! Leafpaw! Get the video camera ready! I can’t wait to see Shimmerstar’s face! Leafpaw: *holds video camera, and points it at Splashpaw* Shimmerstar: *pads in angrily* Splashpaw, Icepaw, Flamepaw, and Skypaw! What are you doing at this time of the night with other clan cats! Flamepaw: *nudges Splashpaw* *whispers* Do the dare, Splashpaw! Splashpaw: *walks up and smacks Shimmerstar, and runs away* Shimmerstar: …… *shrieks*Splashpaw you are so DEAD! Wavepaw: *evil laugh plus whisper* You didn’t slap Shimmerstar, you smacked her. Do it again! Splashpaw: *slaps Shimmerstar and runs away* Shimmerstar: Just wait until I get my hands on… Emberpaw: Uh.. Shimmerstar? Its paws, not hands. You’re a cat Shimmerstar: …get my paws on you! You’re on dawn patrol for the rest of your apprenticeship!!!! Berrypaw: In the story we’re in, we use the word ’paws’ instead of ’apprentices’ Shimmerstar: …FOR THE REST OF!!!.....oh never mind. Just remember you’re grounded, Splashpaw. *pads away* Leafpaw: AND CUT! That’s a wrap! Splashpaw: *glumly* Shut up, Leafpaw. Oh, and I’m watered, not grounded since we live in the water, like proper Waterclan cats. *Faraway voice*: I don’t care!! Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan!Tigerwing 07:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Splashpaw: Berrypaw! Berrypaw: *gulps* Yes? Splashpaw: Truth, or dare? Group Two /The Clan Savior (series) A/N: This is how the duel that put Sunkit and Shadowkit in ThunderClan territory, and left Sunkit there was started. HAHA TIE-INS! Leopardpaw: Hey Oakpaw! Truth or Dare? Oakpaw: Uhm... DARE! Brownpaw, Ashpaw, Lemonpaw, Snowpaw & Amberpaw: Oooooh! Oakpaw: CRAP! Leopardpaw: I can't think of any good ones! Ashpaw: I know! (whispers in Leoparpaw's ear) Leopardpaw: Oakpaw, go up to Mudstar and give her a BIG hug! Oakpaw: NUUUUUUU! D: (walks up to Mudstar) Oakpaw: Hey Mudstar? Mudstar: Yes little one? Oakpaw: (gives Mudstar a massive hug) Mudstar: NUUUUUUUU! HUG GERMS! EWWWWW! (jumps in the stream) Everyone: o.O Group 3 - Sun and Shadows Sunkit: Shadowit! Get your tail over here! We're playing dare! Runningkit: *nervously* I think you mean truth or dare, Sunkit. Sunkit: Details! Anyways, let's play. I'll go first. Tanglekit, truth or dare? Tanglekit: Hrm...dare? Sunkit: I dare you....to fight me! Shadowkit: *facepaw* Sunkit... Tanglekit: *hastily* I mean truth, truth. Sunkit: *mutters* Sissy. *louder* Okay. I truth you...are you afraid to fight me because you know I'll win? Shadowkit: Oh for the love of StarClan...Deerkit, truth of dare. Deerkit: Erm...dare. Shadowkit: I dare you...to tell Raggedstar you ate a frog whole and you can feel it flopping around in your stomach. Deerkit: o.0 *disappears with Shadowkit following him. They both come back, Shadowpaw giggling and Deerkit looking embarrassed* Okay, my turn. Runningkit, truth or dare? Runningkit: Truth! TRUTH! Deerkit: Geez...um...*Tanglekit whispers something in his ear* Okay. Runningkit, if you had to touch noses with Sunkit or Shadowkit, who would it be? Runningkit: *looks at Sunkit and Shadowkit who are both glaring at him* Um...I'm a medicine cat. We can't hate mates. Tanglekit: Cheater! Alright, my turn. Sunkit, truth or dare. Sunkit: DARE! Tanglekit: I dare you...to...touch noses with Deerkit! Sunkit: Ewww...*shoves Deerkit, but looks flustered* Shadowkit: That's not a fair dare! Besides, Deerkit wouldn't even like Sunkit. Sunkit: Are you calling me ugly?! Shadowkit: For the love of- Sunkit: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! Shadowkit: THUNDERCLAN TERRITORY! LET'S GO! Sunkit: The winner gets Deerkit! *to the others* Wait here. *they run off and the other three kits look after them* Tanglekit: Deerkit's got a giiiirlfriend...s. Deerkit: *Shoves her* Shut up...*flops down on the ground* Faded Flowerpaw: hey guys! There is this new game called truth or dare, want to play Fawnpaw: SURE Gorsepaw: okay I guess Harepaw: fine Flowerpaw: Harepaw, truth or dare Harepaw: um..dare Flowerpaw: I dare you to slap Hailsong in the face Fawnpaw: oh no Gorsepaw: this is going to be fun Hailsong:*magicaly decends From the sky* WHAT ARE YOU DOING Harepaw: *slaps Hailsong really hard on the face* Hailsong: YOU LITTLE, LET ME AT YOU*runs off into the horizen* Harepaw: he’s going to kill me Fawnpaw: yeah Harepaw: truth or dare Gorsepaw Gorsepaw: truth Harepaw: did you ever have feelings for Flowerpaw Gorsepaw: no Gorsepaw: truth or dare Fawnpaw Fawnpaw: DARE Gorsepaw: I dare you to tell your sister iphow much you respect her Fawnpaw: UGH! Harepaw, I respect you as a medicine cat apprentice and a good healer, but In will forever call you Herbface Harepaw:thanks Fawnpaw Fawnpaw:truth or dare Flowerpaw? Flowerpaw: dare Fawnpaw: I dare you to confess your feelings to Gorsepaw Flowerpaw: Gorsepaw I hate you